the_chronology_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Benedict Cucumberpatch
Sir Benedict Cucumberpatch is a mysterious character from a universe that is unknown. Benedict made his series debut in "Enter the Cosmos". Canon Benedict is a cold, unfeeling man despite his cartoonish appearance. What all goes on in his head is simply unknown, due to the fact he prefers staring over speaking. Benedict is all-powerful in his universe due to a high ranking position in a secret organization/Mega corporation named "Them", an organization that focuses on keeping the world under control and at peace no matter what, even if this goal has led to some dark things as a result. Benedict's observable roles in this organization are Investigator, law-enforcer, Observer, Spy, Field Operator, Recon Specialist, Judge, Jury, Executioner, Military General, Archivist, Employee Trainer, and Dictator. Benedict, despite the many enemies "Them" handles on a daily basis, has only one true sworn enemy, Edmund. Edmund is a sad, young homeless boy who now lives a miserable life being hated by the world and hunted down and killed by Sir Benedict in cruel and unusual ways. Although Edmund may seem tragic, everyone in Benedict's universe can assure you, he is the biggest threat out of anything ever conceived, indeed. Pre-Chronology Before the events of Chronology, Benedict was simply doing the tasks provided on his inspirational daily calendar: work, work, work. Benedict lived his version of a normal life, keeping...him at bay, drinking tea, (Redacted), and of course...window shopping. Sometimes Benedict would sit in the local park...stare at the ducks while eating bread...well, before the great duck fiasco at least. Fishing was never really of any interest to Benedict, camping was alright, but hotels are much better. Ah...it appears I've been rambling for far too long indeed. Plot Involvement Benedict's antics are too much to count. Epilogue(s) Enter the Cosmos After all the events, Benedict decided to go back to his office, where he relishes the rain outside, watching Edmund cry in the rain across the street while enjoying a nice cup of tea. Character Relationships * Josh-Benedicts loyal penguin assistant who obeys his every whim no matter what. * Dib Membrane-The only person in the multiverse that Benedict was truly fond of. Benedict met Dib during a religious awakening where Benedict showed Dib the Lord's ways. Dib then served as a missionary and warrior of God for a while in Benedict's care. * Supergirl-Still on the loose, $1 reward for her capture (Dead or Alive). * Lana-A Braixen who Benedict has decided to hunt and turn into dinner multiple times after the tragic loss of his pretzel snacks. Benedict refers to her simply as "Meat" and so far is still on the hunt, for he views her as the perfect meal. * Grey-Side Dish * Eric the Typhlosion-Dessert Trivia .Benedict might possibly be omnipresent, existing in multiple RP's and his homeworld at once .Benedict is an avid art-deco fan .Benedict is not an avid fan of rioting, picketing, boycotting, mob justice, peoples courts, and mirrors. .Benedict still hasn't paid the salmon bill, (Redacted) is a lost cause .(Redacted) .Benedict prefers oak over spruce wood .Benedict is terrible at windowshopping .Benedicts favorite hobby is working. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Enter the Cosmos Category:Eye of the Falls Category:Digital Disaster Category:The Cape Category:Multiverse Protection Foundation